


Bite

by stay_moonie



Series: Thanks for Having no Iron in your Blood [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chan is mentioned, Fluff, Hyunjin is just hungry, Hyunsung au, M/M, Ok but it’s cute, Vampire Changbin, Werewolf Seungmin, fairy Jisung, its 2am I need to go to bed, stray kids au, vampire hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_moonie/pseuds/stay_moonie
Summary: Hyunjin is forgetful and leads to him starving for blood.Fast forward to Hyunjin biting into Jisung, not realising he’s a Fairy and his blood tastes awful.





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I was inspired by this prompt on Twitter 
> 
> https://twitter.com/hyunsungenerato/status/1165869007783768064?s=21
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is also not edited so sorry if there are any mistakes ☺️

Hyunjin was miserable.

His blood supplier was currently away and Hyunjin had forgotten to order in advance to cover the time said supplier was out of contact.

The last blood bag had run out a week prior and three days ago Hyunjin decided to wait out the remaining time before his next shipment arrived in his apartment so he wouldn’t pounce on a random bystander at any point due to his sickening hunger.

Every second was agonising for the vampire. He had never experienced hunger like this in his entire 189 years on earth. His own refusal to drink straight from a person and being fully against drinking animal blood because it makes him feel sick lead him to feel like this but it was only a few days till his shipment will arrive so Hyunjin can survive the next couple of days.

Hyunjin starts to drift off to sleep, knowing that he will only wake up a few hours later, somehow even hungrier than he already was but he didn’t pay too much thought to it. As his eyes shut and right before sleep overtakes him, his phone starts to ring. The vampire groans as he reaches towards the phone and answers without checking who was calling him.

“You know, hiding in your apartment until your shipment arrives will do nothing except probably make you go feral.” The voice of Hyunjin’s best friend, Seungmin, comes from the phone and Hyunjin gives out a loud groan at the werewolf on the line.

“You know how stubborn and picky I am with what I drink. I will survive it’s only another couple of days.” Hyunjin replies and he can in vision the eye roll that Seungmin was most definitely giving the vampire.

“You know I have contacts yet you go on about how ‘you don’t trust them’ and look at where it’s gotten you.” Seungmin exclaims, the tone in his voice clearly telling Hyunjin that his friend was not impressed.

“Last time I took a bag from someone you knew, it was tainted and almost had me attack a group of tourists so I’m sorry that I ‘don’t trust’ your contacts.” Hyunjin quips back, not wanting to remember that incident which had occurred a few years prior.

“Changbin hyung orders from the same supplier as you and has extra. I’ve already contacted him and he will be at mine in half an hour with a couple bags. Come and collect them because you can’t stay in that apartment for another minute like that.” Seungmin hangs up and Hyunjin knows that if he doesn’t go out to collect this blood, there will be hell to pay with his friend.

Hyunjin begrudgingly gets ready to leave the house, grabbing a pair of sunglasses and a face mask, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to control his eyes and fangs when he leaves the apartment. Clad in the first thing he picked up from his couch, a black hoodie, he walks towards the door.

The second he opens the door to his apartment, one of his neighbours walks past and gives the vampire a wave before they continue to walk away. Hyunjin could only focus on the blood pumping around his neighbours body and he could feel his fangs extend and his eyes go bright red.

This will be a long trip.

—

It only took five minutes of walking towards Seungmin’s apartment and Hyunjin had resorted to walking down alleyways to avoid absolutely anyone. The smell of so many bystanders blood was overpowering and Hyunjin had almost lost control on multiple occasions. He was regretting ever leaving his apartment.

His throat was aching and even though he was far away from anyone, his fangs were still out and eyes still red. The vampire just wanted to quench his thirst and make sure he never gets into this situation ever again.

Hyunjin was mere minutes from Seungmin’s apartment when he saw a lone figure in the distance. The vampire knew that he would not be able to last much longer before he lost control and knew that with every second he got closer to the figure, the less control he had. His gums started to ache as he got closer to the bystander, he started to pick up a sweat with every step he took. Hyunjin could see the pastel pink sweater paired with baby blue jeans and white shoes, trying to focus on anything that is not the loud pumping of blood flowing through the veins of the stranger. 

With mere meters now separating the pair, Hyunjin could see that the stranger was occupied with his phone, headphones over his ears, probably no knowledge that Hyunjin is so close. The vampire could feel himself losing his control as he got closer and walks past the pastel clad stranger.

Hyunjin let’s a small sigh of relief as he passes, knowing that he was almost at his destination and would be able to get rid of this hunger.

Everything was fine until he heard a sharp hiss of pain from behind him and then he could smell one overpowering scent.

Blood.

Hyunjin could feel his mouth water as he turns around to see the boy holding on his hand, blood forming on the strangers hand. The stranger gives a look to a nail coming out of the door that he was leaning on and starts to suck on the wound.

Hyunjin could smell sweetness and something else that he couldn’t decipher but he wasn’t focused on the weird smelling blood.He was hungry and wanted to feed, now.

He rips off his sunglasses and mask and runs at an unnatural speed towards the boy, slamming him against the door and doesn’t wait before sinking his fangs into the boy’s neck.

The second the blood entered Hyunjin’s mouth, he knew something wasn’t right. The blood was bland, flavourless and tasted awful. Before he could pull off and spit the blood out, he was forcefully pulled off and a loud inhuman hiss came from the boy. Hyunjin proceeds to spit out the blood that had entered his mouth and as he’s in the middle of spitting, the boy who owned the blood spoke.

“How dare you even attempt to drink from me.” Hyunjin sees the pink sweater that the boy was wearing hit the ground, small blood stains donning the neckline. The vampire proceeds to look up at the boy and at what he could see in front of him, he knew why his blood tasted the way it did. Ears now pointed, mouth pulled back into a snarl, revealing pointed teeth and baby blue wings producing from the boys back.

He was a fairy.

“You better have a good reason for attacking me like that before I rip your throat out.” The fairy boy proceeds to say and snaps Hyunjin from starring.

“Ah-I’m literally around the block from my friends place where I’m getting bags.” Hyunjin explains, noticing that the fairy boy still looked very uninterested in what the vampire was telling him. “I haven’t fed in a week and I was almost there and you cut your hand and I lost control.” The fairy’s eyes start to soften a tiny bit, not much but enough for Hyunjin to not feel so on edge.

“You shouldn’t wait so long before feeding. I can tell you’re not newly turned but you should always have more than enough blood so you don’t go out attacking fairies who don’t wish to lift their glamour and ruin their clothes.” The fairy boy bends down and picks up the sweater from the ground and Hyunjin could see two large rips in the white shirt the fairy was wearing where his wings had produced.

“I know I should but I forget these kind of things easily.” Hyunjin replies and the fairy huffs. “I can buy you a new shirt or anything in repayment for ruining your day.” Hyunjin offers and the fairy shakes his head.

“No need. I should have just joined my friend on his errands instead of waiting in an alley to avoid people.” The fairy huffs as his features turn more human and he puts the sweater back on. “I will now go find him because I don’t need to be accorded by another vampire who can’t order himself enough blood bags.” Hyunjin can’t help but to give out a small laugh and he could finally feel his fangs retract and his eyes turn back to his normal brown.

“I know now and will never get that bad again.” Hyunjin replies and the fairy gives him a small smile. 

“Where are you headed? I can accompany you so I can make sure you don’t attack someone who has iron in their blood.” The fairy jokes and Hyunjin shakes his head while laughing, not knowing why the fairy changed moods so quickly. 

“Just the apartment block around the corner, room 349.” Hyunjin replies and the fairy’s eyes widen slightly.

“So you’re the vampire who forgot to order before Chan hyung went away.” The fairy boy says and Hyunjin just stares at him, clearly confused as to how the fairy knew his blood supplier.

“How did you know that?” Hyunjin asks and the fairy proceeds to laugh as they enter the apartment block and walk towards the elevator.

“I came here with Changbin hyung cause he had extra bags and Seungmin said his friend forgot to order extra.” The fairy responds and Hyunjin nods his head. “I’m Jisung by the way.” Jisung holds out his hand and Hyunjin takes it.

“Hyunjin.” The two shake hands and the elevator doors open. They step out and walk towards Seungmin’s apartment. Hyunjin could feel his hunger start to return as they get closer to the apartment and Jisung must had see as he placed a comforting hand on the vampires shoulder.

“Not long now.” Jisung smiles as they approach the door to room 349. “In a minute you’ll be feeling much better and I won’t have to babysit you.” Hyunjin laughs at this as he knocks on the door, opening seconds later to reveal Seungmin.

“Oh, I didn’t know you guys knew each other.” Seungmin days as he ushers the two inside and closes the door.

“We didn’t but he kind of bit me around the corner from here.” Jisung explains and Seungmin’s eyes widen as he stares at Hyunjin.

“Really? You bit Jisung?” Seungmin exclaims and Hyunjin holds his hands up in surrender.

“In defence, he had his glamour up so he looked and smelt human so when he cut himself on a stray nail, I lost the little control I had.” Hyunjin explains as the enter the living room where Changbin was with a small cooler on the coffee table. Hyunjin couldn’t wait any longer as he gave a quick thanks to Changbin before opening the cooler and sinking his fangs into the first bag. Within seconds he felt his hunger slowly evaporate and he sighed in content as he finished the first bag and went towards a second, puncturing it not as forcefully as the first bag.

“Ok, don’t drink all the bags now. There’s still a few days till your delivery shows up.” Changbin hits Hyunjin on the back of the head as he finishes the second bag and was about to grab a third. Hyunjin sighs in agreement as he puts the lid back onto the cooler.

Hyunjin leaves the room to place the empty blood bags into the bin and walks back to see Changbin inspecting Jisung’s neck, which was almost healed from Hyunjin’s puncture wounds.

“You’re lucky your blood is awful, he would have probably drained you if you were human.” Changbin says as he stands up and gives Seungmin a hug.

“You should contact me more often, I have too much free time on my hands and can’t spend every second with this nuisance.” Changbin points towards Jisung and he yells out a ‘Hey!’ as the other three just laugh.

“I could take him off your hands whenever you get sick of him.” Hyunjin suggests, eager to get to know the fairy boy more. Jisung turns around to face Hyunjin, face going a faint pink shade as he stares at the vampire.

“I’m not that bad, I promise.” Jisung exclaims as both Seungmin and Changbin continue to laugh and Hyunjin walks up to the fairy and places his hands on his shoulders.

“I can already tell.” Hyunjin replies with a smile and sees Jisung’s cheeks go an even darker shade of pink.

This would be the start of something incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more of this?
> 
> Let me know on twit: @utopiawoojin


End file.
